Hetalia 30 Day Challenge
by SilverSongLark and Friends
Summary: It's the 30 Day Challenge and rated T purely cause of yoai! It's tiny short stories completely unrelated to each other!
1. USUK Holding Hands

**Heyy dudes! **

**Roma here! So i decided to do this 30 Day challenge I saw some guys do it on YouTube so I'm gonna use their headings and write my own little bits!**

**I also wanted to say sorry we're posting so much at the moment but we all go back to school tomorrow so you know trying to get as much stuff posted as possible! These are also completely unrelated to each other so I might use a character in one pairing and again in another! Anyway hope you like it and please review! I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

The two nations where walking in the park side by side. England looked over at America who seemed distracted. He shrugged it off and looked straight ahead of him. Suddenly he felt his hand being pulled at and forced into someone else's. He looked down at his hand to see his fingers interlocked with America's. He looked up at the younger nation, who just grinned stupidly back at him. Quickly he looked down to the floor as he felt his face go bright red. No matter how much he said he hated the bloody American he couldn't help but love him. He looked back up at the boy and smiled, he didn't care how many strange or disgusted looks they were getting off of people him and America was all he cared about, the rest of the world didn't matter to him! And they walked all the way home hand in hand.

* * *

**Sorry its short but ya know!**


	2. AmericaxCanada Cuddling Somwhere ,

Canada was sat in the alley way where his brother had said to meet him. America had text him 2 hours ago saying for him to go there and he'd be there in a minute. When Canada had read the text his heart skipped a beat, but now was in a filthy alley way, soaking wet and feeling…Forgotten, Depressed, and Broken however you want to describe it. He looked up and down the alley to see if America was there…nothing! He sighed, stood up to start to leave and said out loud to himself "He probably forgot about me…..like everyone else!" A single tear fell from his eye and started to run down his cheek. He quickly rubbed it away and made his way to the entrance of the alley. All of a sudden he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Fearing the worst he squeezed his eyes shut and turned around still in the grasp of this…stranger. Then he heard a familiar voice, "Yo, uh…dude you alright…..Hey wait are you crying, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Canada opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of very worried blue eyes. He nodded and wiped his eyes roughly making them sore and red. America released his grip of the smaller Canadian. Canada mumbled something under his breath hoping America didn't hear but he did and asked "What was that?" Canada looked back up into America's eyes and said "I thought you left me here and forgot about me like everyone else…or I thought it was a prank and you were filming me or something!" America tilted his head slightly confused for a second, then he realized it was because he was late! He looked at the younger nation apologetically and pulled him into a tight hug. Canada tensed for a second before hugging back, he then felt America whisper into his ear "I would never forget you…not in a million years and you don't need anyone else, you have me!" and America was right as long as Canada had his 'Big' Brother he didn't need anyone else at all! ,


	3. Spanmano Gaming

Romano was staring at the screen not blinking, he was biting his lip so hard it started to bleed, "Crap!" he muttered under his breath as a little bit of blood dribbled into his mouth. He glanced over at the Spaniard sat next to him taking everything in his stride and wasn't as intense as Romano was. Suddenly the 2 words Romano hated the most came up on his side of the screen 'YOU LOSE!' Romano could feel his blood boiling as he threw the remote at the wall, leaving a dent in the wall and breaking the controller! He looked back at Spain who just smiled at him and asked "So you want to play again Lovi?" Romano clenched his fists and screamed at him "HOW DO YOU KEEP WINING ITS NOT FAIR!" he punched the cheerful Spaniard's arm. Spain rubbed his sore arm and shrugged. Romano huffed and threw himself down on the sofa. Spain got up and sat down next to him and said "I love it when you get all worked up over losing at a game!" This only earned him a glare and another punch in the arm before Romano got up and went to his room. Spain tilted his head then said "Lovi! You nether answered my question….Do you want to play again or what?"


	4. PruCan On a Date

**Ok Heyy Everyone This is Silver!**

**What's going to happen is I'm gonna take these over because Roma has a lot on at the moment but she will do some more things in the near future. Anyway this is more like REALLY late for a date instead of on a date but you know any way hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Canada looked down to the floor, '_It's happened again! _What's happened?_ He's forgotten you…._No he hasn't! _Probably doesn't even know you here…probably found someone else!_ H-He wo-wouldn't do Th-that…would he? _ But you're used to it by now….Everyone's forgotten you but that's the way the world works isn't it!_ GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ No! I don't know why your snapping at me I'm on your side! First your papa forgets you, then England, Then America…your own brother and now Prussia the only person who ever saw you, who ever heard you and the only person ever done for you!_ SHUT UP!_ He did everything right which means it MUST be your fault!_ It….I-It m-must be!' Canada but his head in his hands he wanted that voice to get out of his head but deep down he knew it was true. It then started raining "great!" he muttered he went to gazebo and sat there, he started to get colder so he started rubbing his arm. Suddenly he heard the man, he hadn't really noticed, across from him speak and Canada looked up at the figure and glared when he noticed who it was, the guy just said to him "It'z lovely vether ve are having izn't it!" Canada continued to glare at the guy then picked you the closest thing to him (which was a book) and threw it at the man, "Oww Vhat the hell birdie, that was so unawesome!" Canada continued to stare at him, "You left me for 4 hours in the freezing cold….If you don't want to date me then at least have the decency to tell me to my face instead of leaving me for 4 hours!" he spat and got up to leave seeing as the rain had died down. Prussia got up and grabbed Canada's arm. Canada span round and was about to say something when he was cut off Prussia's lips pressed against his own. At first Canada struggled and tried to push Prussia off of him, but he finally gave in, as the Prussian felt him melt in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes till they finally broke apart. Prussia looked into the innocent violet eyes and smiled "So you ready for are date!"


End file.
